Correcting the Future
by Dairene Kezelghski
Summary: His promise had been broken. In the twisted effort of Fate itself, Abe fell and injured himself. Mihashi stood mortified. He wished that it had not happened… and then Time granted his wish. He opened his eyes and discovered that Abe wasn't injured… and Abe hadn't met him yet. Time Travel. (Spoiler warning)
1. Prologue

**Warning**: Spoiler alert [OoFuri Season 2, Episode 10]; _**Anime**_-based; Developing Dark!Mihashi, Dark!Abe themes.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Oki threw ball back home. He knew that the third base runner was now aiming to step on the home plate. He was desperate and anxious, but hearing Abe's call for the ball made him resolute to make their opponent scoreless. The seconds went by too slow and too heavily. Oki felt the veins in his head throbbed as the ball rolled into his gloves. He prayed that he was not yet too late as he prepared to throw the ball. Agitation now clouded his thoughts. As the ball settled by the leather gloves, Oki lobbed the ball back at Abe's position. Oki _gasped_.

The ball was flung from his grasp and slowly arched back at Abe. But Oki realized that he had thrown wildly and the result had bewildered him as he watched. The ball swerved far away from Abe's reach. The catcher kicked the ground and sent himself into a jump as he reached out for the ball. Time even moved much slower. Abe's mitt had caught the ball in midair, just in time to tag the third base runner before he touched the base. But he realized that he was in a bad position. Abe's eyes widened when it all went through his mind.

Kurata Takeshi now slid under him. He saw how Bijoudai-Sayama's catcher looked frantic as he slowly descended from his jump. They were both in a critical position. With Abe's foot directly in dive atop Kurata's arm, Nishiura's catcher knew how dangerous for the other player to be stepped on. Abe's mind ran fast. His heart raced up even more. If he let the scene continue, he would harm the other player! It was simply a game, and injuring another person would be far from simple miscalculation. Abe steeled himself and stretch his lower extremities farther.

He felt the contact with Bijoudai-Sayama's catcher's skin, but he knew he avoided a much more injurious result. He staggered and fell, tumbling once before he stopped and lay on his side. Abe did not even make a sound as he fell. The ball escaped from his mitt and rolled into the ground.

Mihashi strode and ran forward to pick up the ball. As he raised it at the level of his head, he saw that the third base and the first base had been filled, no runners left running on the open space. He observed them briefly, seeing how their opponent successfully moved.

Then he heard some stifled moans beside him. Mihashi looked and his eyes were already round in surprise. Abe clutched his left knee, his suppressed whimper was plainly audible and Mihashi could not make take his sight away from his catcher. Tajima was already at Abe's side by that time, as a timeout was called. He only watched as Abe struggled to stand up, only to see him fall back to the ground again. Mihashi could not believe what he was seeing. He only stared at Abe, looking at the scene as if the most shocking thing he had ever seen.

Abe had been injured. With it, the promise for those three years now broken…

_This is not happening_, Mihashi first thought as he continued to watch Abe writhed in pain. He still spoke loud, but the obvious sign of pain had mixed with his tone. The little tither of agony that went out of his mouth was enough to make Mihashi lose himself at that instant. Abe, the one who cared for him most, was now broken, injured. Abe-kun, the one who made him pitch the best, was now fighting the pain that lambasted him. Mihashi could only feel the anguish…

_This is not supposed to happen!_ He yelled out in his head. But on the outside, his face was inexpressive, lacking any particular visage. He was still too shocked to move, too shocked to approach his catcher. _This is all my fault,_ Mihashi stated in his mind. _This is all my fault_, he repeated, making himself believe that the root of Abe's injury was himself. _Abe-kun is injured because I did not pitch well!_ He reasoned. All the blame should rest on him. All the mistakes were his. It should have not happened! It was his entire fault!

He shut his eyes tight as the tears brimmed upon his lids. He wished that everything was just a nightmare. He wished that he had not seen Abe-kun's pained expression. He wished that he had not heard Abe-kun's anguished voice. He wished that the injury had not happened, not especially to Abe-kun. He prayed that it had not happened yet, that he could change everything just to prevent it from happening. Mihashi desperately prayed with his eyes closed that it was just a nightmare playing visions against him. He wished it was not true! It was not true!

He opened his eyes.

The people in the bleachers that sent cheers were missing. Their opponents had already vanished. The stadium was gone. Even the writhing Abe in front of him had turned invisible. He just stood in a familiar area, but he could not make out where. He frantically shook his head to the sides, confused of what happened to the game. _Where is Bijou?! Where are my teammates?! Where's Abe-kun?! Is he safe?! _He shouted in his head, clearly baffled what just happened. They were in a game, right? Abe-kun just got injured, right? Where was he and what happened?

He now noticed that he wore the school's standard long-sleeved, jet-black uniform and he held a drawn map of… _the baseball club?_ Aside from the anxiety and confusion that overwhelmed his mind, Mihashi felt the curiosity that shot up inside him. He pinched his cheeks hard and it was painful. Surely, he wasn't dreaming. A sense of familiarity washed over him. He started to walk forward, still looking incredulous of the sight in front of him. He wished to know what happened. The metal fences lined a particular court beside his path. He stopped in front of a metal gate.

A hand suddenly dropped upon his shoulder.

Mihashi was surprised at the sudden touch. He felt rattled when the shock coursed through him. As he turned to look at the assailant, Mihashi could only gasp when he saw the familiar countenance of their female coach. However, despite the number of questions that bombarded his mind, Mihashi could not speak out. He was still entranced by the sudden appearance of their coach. _What is she doing here?_ Mihashi asked himself. They were supposed to be playing against Bijou that day. Mihashi was curious, but he felt strange when their coach grinned at him.

And then he was dragged inside the court.

She held Mihashi by his arm, pulling the hapless pitcher inside. Mihashi was visibly perplexed when she yelled a loud '_We've got one more!_' and by that time he had sent a gaze far out. His eyes widened more when he saw the recognizable features of teammates looking at him as he was hauled far deeper. _What are they doing here?_ He asked, really surprised by the development. There was one thing that made him aware of the scene he participated. He saw their coach pull out a small notebook and asked,

"What's your name?"

He felt like crying when he heard that. If everything was just a joke, then Mihashi could not hide the pain he felt. Of course they all knew him, right? If they had the time to gag around, then shouldn't they return to their game against Bijou? He only looked at their coach with a pained expression, obviously confused of what was happening. He was about to answer in retort when he realized that very familiar scene… it was the time when he first came to Nishiura's baseball club.

He sucked in some air. He was sure that it wasn't any dream and it simply meant that what happened that time was a reality. Did he just _wake up_ to the point when he was just about to join the baseball club? But he was not even asleep! He saw Abe-kun on the ground, struggling from the injury he received! His hand still felt sore from pitching so many times from their game! They were still in the middle of their counterattack! They could still win! Mihashi versed these in his head as he continued to stare at their coach.

_Did I just return to the past?_

He did wish that what happened to Abe was merely a nightmare. He wished that he hadn't seen him so broken and stuggling in pain… he wished that it hadn't happen yet so that he could _prevent_ it from happening… Mihashi placed his hand in front of his mouth. That wasn't possible, right? His eyes staggered. He couldn't focus his eyes forward anymore. Was it happening because he _wished_ it? Did a _magic_ suddenly happened for him to be sent back to the past? He only wanted to prevent Abe's injury… but why was he sent back at the _beginning_?

Mihashi realized that there must be something to be corrected. If he wished to save his catcher, Mihashi had to see the error that happened. He needed to discover the chain that began the mistake and follow it through in order to save Abe. Perhaps time had granted him the chance to correct the future's mistake because he desperately prayed for his friend. Even if it was already idiotic to the point that he felt already crazy, if this was the real thing, Mihashi would have the chance to save his catcher; save his friend, Abe.

He had to believe that it was happening as reality.

But fear suddenly wrought his heart in pain. He knew he was the ultimate reason for Abe's injury, that he was sole reason for all of it. If his goal was to save Abe from that future, then shouldn't Mihashi _blame_ himself for all that happened and for all that _would _just happen? It was an immediate question that sprung in his head. A question that needed to be answered right away. Mihashi looked back at their coach with a hurtful expression.

If he wished to save Abe, didn't it mean that Mihashi was _not _supposed to have met Abe in the first place?

* * *

- **End of Prologue** -


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning**: Spoiler alert [OoFuri Season 2, Episode 10]; _**Anime**_-based; Developing **Dark!Mihashi**, **Dark!Abe** themes.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"What's your position?" The brunette, who appeared to be in her early twenties, asked him excitedly. Her roundish irises of the same russet hue held a spectacled gleam that oddly showed her enthusiasm when he pulled him inside the court. Mihashi could only stare back in wonder when he saw the familiar scene through his eyes again.

However, Mihashi could not decide as soon if he should answer or not. Just seeing it unfold in his very eyes – the excitement that coursed through his body before, the familiar scent of the baseball ground and the feeling of enjoyment of seeing his _teammates_ – made Mihashi feel that his guilt had grown _exponentially_. It was his fault after all. It was his fault that Abe-kun had pushed himself harder, it was his fault that his catcher had been through a lot of efforts than normal. It was all because of him… all because his catcher wanted the _best_ for him.

And that was the exact reason why Abe-kun was injured. Abe was obviously apprehensive during their game with Bijoudai-Sayama and Mihashi's antics seemed to have worried his catcher more. Mihashi felt that it was because of his insecurity that rattled Abe-kun's thinking and it made his catcher less judicious than he always was. Because Mihashi was careless, Abe had to be more careful. Because Mihashi was dragged down and felt diffident, Abe had to act more assertive and forceful.

It went without saying. The catcher's very equipment was the proof of danger that accompanied the game. It should have been an unspoken agreement back then, but because of Mihashi's personality, Abe had been _forced_ to promise him that he would never be injured or fall sick for three years; that he would devote himself as Mihashi's catcher. All in order to make Mihashi their team's _true _ace pitcher.

He had to make a decision, Mihashi knew. Didn't this magic happen because he wished to avoid seeing Abe-kun hurt? Didn't he wish for time to turn back just to prevent Abe-kun from reeling in pain? If this was heaven's gift for him, then it was something Mihashi was really grateful for. But there was one thing that was sure for him – he didn't know if he could still take seeing Abe-kun broken and frustrated and sad. If he was to join Nishiura _again_, then how large would the possibility that his injury would _happen_?

He remembered the time when the female coach asked him that question. He was severely nervous that he seemed to have made a tremendous amount of expressions, so as his teammate's curious glances told him that day. But now he understood that their coach was looking at him rather _confusedly_ because he made an entirely different expression – far from uneasiness or stress. He had to make a decision… Mihashi had too…

And his gaze fell to the equally probing face of Abe.

His eyes widened – but not entirely because of surprise. Seeing Abe-kun who still stood strong and proud made Mihashi's heart jump in joy. Perhaps there was that chance that the injury might come to his catcher again, perhaps there was always that moment that the inevitable would come…

"P…_pitcher_," Mihashi stuttered, upon answering their female coach. He had turned his head away from Abe at that point.

"Oh?" the brunette coach muttered happily. "We have a pitcher!"

Mihashi acted surprised. Now he realized that he had answered their coach. He had not even made a decision yet, but his mouth had sputtered the words even before his mind could verify. He immediately slapped shut his mouth with his hands.

The female looked at him strangely at first. "We only have first years. This is our first year as a regulation-ball club." The winds shifted around them; her long chocolate-brown hair danced with the shifting breeze. "I'm an alumnus from our rubber-ball era, here to coach this club." She brushed a long strand of locks away from her face as she continued to stare at Mihashi with the friendly gaze. "My name is _Momoe Maria_." She raised her small notebook. "Now that we have the pitcher we've been looking for, why don't we quickly check all your positions first?"

But at that moment, Mihashi's attention was not with her. He only stared ahead, as if the blank air was the most interesting thing to see. He mentally chided himself for answering so impulsively. Wasn't he there to correct the mistakes? What was the purpose of time sending him back to the past? These answers rang loud inside his mind. He had just set up the starting point, he had just began to walk that path – the path wherein Abe-kun would end up hurt because of his own weakness. It was not yet too late to go back…

But where would he go back to?

He wanted to pitch. He had never desired anything less than that. But when he finally made his step in Nishiura, he understood that the only way for him to pitch his best was to pitch _for _Abe-kun. The realization struck him hard again. Abe-kun brought out the best in him. He was pitching because he enjoyed it, and it was not an understatement to say that he enjoyed pitching because of Abe-kun. Now he was not left with a simple decision alone. His impulsive answer had created options, options wherein errors were for sure.

Now he had to choose. If he wanted to pitch, he would need to return to Abe-kun's side… but that would mean Abe-kun's _future_ injury. If he wanted to keep Abe-kun safe, he must _not _pitch for Abe-kun… for his sake, for his _future_. But his pitches would not be best… and he might bring the team failure and sadness. Both were difficult choices, but he needed to pick one. Nishiura was back to square one; Mihashi had to invest in that. If in his original time Abe had to do all things just for Mihashi's sake, then Mihashi would just need to choose what could make him do everything for Abe as well.

He would pitch… but he must push Abe-kun _away_.

* * *

He thought it was strange, but even when someone was stressed or nervous, it was difficult to make _that_ kind of expression.

Abe looked at the teen named Mihashi after he said that he played as pitcher. However, during the time that their coach talked to the other male, Abe caught Mihashi looking back at him. He was partly surprised because of the sudden contact, but he became extra curious when he thought that Mihashi seemed to have given him a _strange_ gaze. He was not truly an expert in gauging other people with nonverbal cues, but Abe had his share in analyzing that kind of stuff. It felt that Mihashi had known him _before_, since the other teen did not wince when their eyes met. As if Mihashi knew how to look at him…

_No, no, no_, Abe mentally shrugged and it took him an effort not to accompany it with a shake of head. That couldn't be possible. Mihashi certainly looked timid and unsure; he kept stuttering for some reason and he mostly stared out shyly. He observed that Mihashi would immediately retract his gaze when someone else stared straightly at him and he would then fidget silently. Even though he hadn't talked to him yet, Abe already felt the faint sensation of annoyance crawling under his skin. It was really difficult to interact with those who looked _introverted_.

Abe wondered soon if that was the right word.

As Momoe-san continued to speak and ran over the members' position, Abe's interest was caught with the eccentric antics of their soon-to-be-pitcher. If seconds ago Mihashi seemed he would have passed out from nervousness, now he seemed catatonic… inert and silent. It was eerie in the sense that Mihashi only stared ahead blankly at a distance, and that he was not particularly staring at anything. Even with the comical show presented by the tall one named Hanai and Momoe-san herself, Mihashi was not even pulled out from his thoughts. Abe briefly wondered what ran inside Mihashi's mind to make someone focus by that much.

Abe merely shook it off as soon, while he approached the silent, self-proclaimed pitcher. As he reached an acceptable distance to strike a conversation, Abe wore a thin smile and asked in a modulated tone,

"Would you pitch a little bit?" He showed the ball that was already soiled with use.

Mihashi frowned at him. "I… I shouldn't really pitch."

The other teen's voice was mellow, if the stuttering only vanished. However, it was not the first thing Abe really noticed. The catcher looked at Mihashi confusedly. Did Mihashi refuse to pitch because he was nervous? It was an understandable thought. They were still strangers in a perfect sense, so it was simply undeniable that he could be laughed upon with a little mistake. Abe understood up to that degree. But all of them were first years; he wasn't expecting _that _much.

"It's meaningless for me to pitch." Mihashi added. Abe only became more curious.

"Why is that?" Abe asked.

"It's… It's m-m-meaningless to pitch if it won't be caught in the way_ I_ pitch it."

The temperature in the field literally dropped down by ten degrees, even when the sun glared at that afternoon. One or two of the students shared a look and threw it at Momoe-san, but most of them had sent their glances at Abe. Even the seemingly carefree Tajima made a thoughtful expression as he looked at the catcher. The issue was that it was stated _indirectly_; the reason why Abe's expression turned sour.

Even without stating the obvious, Mihashi seemed to have _belittled_ Abe in the way he answered.

Abe unconsciously fisted his hand; his fingers curling together made an audible crunching sound, a sound that made the one named Izumi looked at him with slight worry. He had thought wrong. It was not the first look that made the impression. Abe realized that striking a conversation with Mihashi was indeed the best way to know about the other teen. Since when he had felt so much aggravated by another person, more so a _pitcher_? It hadn't been too long. It hadn't been that long to _forget_. It was still a fresh feeling, a sensation that he would not forget so easily. Vexation flared inside him, as if that little fire within him was doused with oil. His eyes narrowed against Mihashi.

"Are you trying to say that I won't catch your pitches?"

"I d-d-didn't… say that," Mihashi responded. "_You_ did,"

"Then just show me," Abe gruffly said as he struck the ball and a mitt to Mihashi. Everyone quickly looked at the apprehensive pitcher. Now it had been a deliberate challenge, and it was a surprise that the timid-looking Mihashi could throw some harsh-tinted words. Hanai observed Mihashi from some distance, with a thought that vanished as soon as it formed some seconds ago. Like the others, he would first watch as how this scene would unfold.

Mihashi was wordless when he stepped on the mound. He sported a blank expression, although the sign of concern was still written well over his face. Abe was still too irritated at that point, but there was a brimming question inside him. Even though Mihashi had spoken too much to the point that he would slugged him for his words, Abe could not veer away a small thought that popped in his head. Now that he crouched before the home plate, Abe could clearly see how _reluctant_ Mihashi appeared.

It seemed that it was not Mihashi's personality that made him utter those confident words. It appeared that Mihashi was _forced _to say it to him.

But _why_?

Mihashi threw him a pitch.

Abe just watched.

The ball's movement was _unexpectedly_ slow; perhaps Mihashi was still assessing the limits. But Abe only felt more provoked if he was correct in assuming that Mihashi's was underestimating him. But, as he continued to observe the ball that approached him at that constant speed, something inside tugged him and his mind. The ball hitting the mitt was soft, but the crisp sound it created made Abe _yearned_ for another try. He threw the ball back at Mihashi.

The blond gave him an incredulous look.

But Mihashi pitched again. And another. And another. When he was satisfied, Abe stood up and approached Mihashi. He glowered at the blond.

"You _lied_," Abe said, disgruntled.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Those words came out unexpectedly from his mouth. Mihashi was even wide-eyed when he realized that he had stated _it_ brazenly. The tone of his voice was sharp, discreetly telling Abe that his resolve was firm. But it was not really about his motivation that tried to stand strong. He was only caught up in surprise when he heard those words again, those words that shook him up when Abe first stated it to him. The worry that clouded his thoughts earlier had already solidified, that it brought fear deep within Mihashi. It was just on whim. But how could Mihashi not react when he knew it would be the reason for Abe's injury and pain?

_I hate pitchers who shake my signs off_. It was Abe's clear message to him. Mihashi had felt the significance of that statement to him. He always held Abe's words as true and he never defied his call even once during their games. He was frightened that Abe would truly hate him for he was the first person who made him feel happy in the way he played baseball. He was always fearful that Abe would disown him if his calls were ignored. Mihashi always kept that fear deep inside his heart. But never did he realize that _fear_ only begot more fear in the long run.

It took him the greatest effort to challenge Abe some minutes ago. It tore him to see Abe glared hard at him. Mihashi quickly felt the anger that flared inside Abe, he felt that the catcher he had looked up to had abandoned him already, even though they exactly met up just that day – _again_. He knew he surprised everyone when he retorted with such defiant words. But it was all for the purpose of _saving_ Abe-kun. To stop the future that he wouldn't want to happen. To stop what Mihashi had wished he never saw.

"T-T-Then it's better… for you to _hate _me then," this was stern reply Mihashi gave Abe when the two of them talked about the plan with each other. Even though Abe was incensed with Mihashi's attitudes and words, he knew that the throws he had given him were not flukes. It was one of the most amazing pitches he had seen yet and he knew that using this pitcher's skill would be enough to make Nishiura win. Although reluctant that he had to speak him, Abe had to make certain that this pitcher – Mihashi – truly had the skill to make the team move forward.

But that was a reply that Abe hadn't expected.

And it was a reply that Mihashi never knew he'd say.

It was the best option to choose. Mihashi would have overlooked all of the reasons in the first glances, but the point had surfaced all by itself. The sole reason was that Abe-kun had devoted himself to Mihashi. It was the exact cause as to why Nishiura's catcher lost himself during the game. Mihashi had pushed all responsibility to Abe-kun, since he was still too fearful to stand as the team's _true_ ace pitcher.

A tear suddenly appear by his eyes. Mihashi was going to choose the more painful option – he needed to push Abe-kun away. If the only way to do that was for Abe-kun to _hate _him, Mihashi would take all responsibility and the agony for himself. That was the only way for Abe-kun to stop dedicating himself to their battery. _If Abe-kun stops looking out for me, then he will have the time to look for himself_, Mihashi mentally stated, trying his best to prevent his eyes from spilling his tears. He needed to act strong now that should let go of Abe-kun.

"Why are you so _stubborn_?!" Abe yelled in response, startling Mihashi who sat on the opposite bench.

"I-I am not… stubborn!" Mihashi answered.

"Then are you saying that you will still shake off my signs even if I hate you for it?!" Abe retorted with the same antagonistic voice. At that point, he had stood up from the bench and brought up a fisted hand in front of him. "Pitchers are really despicable!" He seethed as he narrowed a glance at Mihashi. "I can't stand it…"

"I-I know Abe-kun… is the one that… thinks b-best for the team," Mihashi answered back, much calmer in response to Abe's austerity. "B-B-But… I… don't think that you'll always be able to think of the best… all the… time." The blond sent his golden irises towards Abe's ashen ones. "Not… even A-Abe-kun knows… what will _happen_ in the… _future_."

Mihashi continued to look at the pitcher. He wished that he had said enough. He hoped that Abe-kun had understood what he wanted to tell him. Mihashi yearned for Abe not to take the blind side just for the pitcher's sake. Abe must learn as soon that it was the responsibility that burdened him much. Mihashi would take back all the responsibility he had pushed to Abe, even if he had to _force _it away from him.

Abe turned away from Mihashi. "Do not underestimate me, Mihashi." He said, but now without the stingy tone. "Even if the catcher and the pitcher form the _battery_, I won't lose even against _you_." He said. "If things have to come to this point, then I only to prove one thing to you," He added before he equipped himself with the catcher's attire.

Mihashi did not need anyone to say out loud that Abe had _misinterpreted_ him.

* * *

Hanai was stunned. Three outs and his at-bat had ended. '_Just the infielders_', Abe had said earlier. He immediately realized why the catcher had given him such a strong provocation to play. He would not deny how the pitches were simply remarkable although otherwise slow. In fact, that slow movement of the ball was the thing that made him too confident in the trial at-bat. It was striking as to how Mihashi managed his pitches and how it dealt him a blow. Nevertheless, half of his attention was not entirely fixated in his loss.

Nishiura's _future_ captain gave a halfhearted glance at the battery.

There was no denying that an ominous aura blanketed both Mihashi and Abe. All of them were clearly attracted by the baffling air that surrounded the pitcher and the catcher, curious as to the shady expressions worn by the two players. However, Hanai was sure that Abe certainly looked royally pissed, with his threatening eyes directed at the blond pitcher. The catcher was on a warpath; Hanai was not sure what would set off the obviously enraged Abe. Hanai felt anxious when Abe approached Mihashi. In response, Hanai quickly went near Mihashi's side.

"For someone who threatened to shake off my signs, I find it ironic that you still followed _all_ of them," Abe said as soon as he reached Mihashi. Hanai stopped upon hearing those words and glanced at Mihashi. The pitcher only looked apathetic to Hanai's surprise. Nevertheless, Abe's annoyance seemed to have only been fed up with the lack of expression from the pitcher. "I don't know what you are trying to get through," he maintained. "But I will make sure that you are going to _recognize_ my calls, Mihashi,"

"I… will shake them…" Mihashi stammered. "Even if you hate me… Abe-kun," He looked up at him. "But if you… do hate me… I will never… l-_leave_ the mound. I will continue to pitch… no matter how much you hate me." He added.

Abe seemed to have taken aback with the declaration. He held an openmouthed expression. Even so, his gaze over the shorter teen never faltered. At that one minute Abe seemed to analyze the pitcher, searching him for something different, unique. In the midst of the anger and frustration that swallowed him whole, Abe's eye glinted in a mild display of hope and aspiration.

Hanai looked at Mihashi. Even though the pitcher looked desperate, he still tried to show that he was strong. They had just met, but he already struck a quarrel with the catcher. But there was a deep reason; Hanai just knew it. He won't be concerned at all if he didn't think that way. Even if the glare from Abe was certainly intimidating, Mihashi still stood, affected though he remained steadfast. Mihashi waited for Abe's answer, and Hanai seemed to have felt the need to hear the other teen's words as well. He gulped as the air that hung around them dried out.

"Then I will make you pitch _for _me, Mihashi," Abe then spoke. "If you refuse to leave the mound, then you should have first thought that I will still be the catcher." He pointed out. "Even if you act out as stubborn as you are now, then I have no choice but to make you recognize _me_ and make you pitch as I call it." He said – _threatened_. "I will make you _my _pitcher to make you realize how important my calls are going to be. If this is the game you want, then it's fine by me."

In Abe's mind, he found that Mihashi's resolve was a wall that he unexpectedly ran into. If the pitcher decided that he won't simply go with the catcher's plans, then he had to do something. He concluded that their battery would become a battle of _wills_. If the only way for Mihashi to pitch for him that way Abe liked was to _force_ him, then he would show Mihashi that he was the best catcher out there. He would make Mihashi look up at him, he would assert himself to Mihashi, and he would show that Mihashi would not see other catcher like _him_.

This was not the first time that he had met a peculiar _pitcher_. Abe had done his best to be recognized before; surely, it would not be too difficult the second time around. If it was a battle of resolve Mihashi had put up, then Abe was already in the winning path. If there was a person that time whose determination reached the clouds, then it would be Abe himself. He gave a lingering look at Mihashi. He had seen his pitches. Abe had to make full use of those pitches. Mihashi had to see that Abe would be important to him.

But to Mihashi's mind, everything had already spiraled out of control. He only wanted to veer Abe's interest _away_ from him. Abe cared for him outside and during the games; Mihashi had already deemed it the reason for Abe-kun's injury. He tried to make himself as antagonistic as possible, so that Abe-kun would not consider him at the very least. Mihashi even threatened to shake off his calls just to make him feel that he was not the pitcher Abe wanted to form a battery with. But it had been misinterpreted… taken in so, so wrongly.

Now Abe-kun thought that it was only his obstinacy that made him act that way. Mihashi had made Abe focus to him again, although in a different degree. Mihashi knew that the wheels had started to spin again, and everything would move forward soon. He had forged himself into a _different_ Mihashi for the sake of saving Abe. Now that time would only move ahead, Mihashi briefly wondered if he had made a step in changing Abe's fate. Was his decision the proper one? Would a more inflexible Mihashi stop the injury from happening? Mihashi thought as he looked back at Abe.

_If… I ignored his calls this… moment on… will the future change?_

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -


End file.
